


Changing Minds

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Spoilers for Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, but a lot of things are assumed, i tried to follow it as closely as i could, just uhhhh change your mind from the various perspectives of the characters involved, like i literally pulled up the script off the wiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: This… entity is pure, arcane power.a retelling of that scene from change your mind. (you know the one i'm talking about)





	Changing Minds

** Amethyst: **

 

It was terrifying. All she could think to do was stare, bewildered, at her hands as they turned a dull grey.  Her gemstone burnt, making her slump over in pain, and before she could push herself up, she was gone. Amethyst tried her hardest to get out of her own head, but her body seemed suspended in an unfinished motion, affixed to invisible strings. She - White - had her in a grip, and before she knew it, Amethyst was hearing Garnet’s anguished cries. Sound was muffled, like she was wearing earphones without any music on, and the last thing Amethyst heard before White continued her indignant speech was Pearl’s sobs, and the soft thump of her friend, too, falling to her knees.

 

She struggled, shifting, pushing herself up, but Amethyst couldn’t handle it, and fell to the cold ground again. At one point, Steven grabbed her shoulders, but she didn’t remember much after that.

  


_“See how you've encouraged their deficiencies? It's written_ all _over their gems: insecure, dependent, obsessed.”_

 

* * *

 

   
** Garnet: **

 

She had no warning before that white, blinding light struck her too. The cries of her friends and Steven were dampened by White’s hold on the fusion, but she felt every joint in her feeble, grey form contort when White forced them to rise. She felt like a mannequin with it’s foot backwards - harshly twisted back into place with no sympathy. Internally shivering, she felt her mouth move, but when she spoke, it was in White Diamond’s uncaring, echoing tone;

“Thank you, White Diamond. We feel so much better now.”

 

Steven was arguing, yelling at White’s imposing figure, shadowed against the light that swallows the room, and suddenly, her sharp cackle, unmistakable, rips through the subdued sound.

Garnet desperately wants to help, to grab Steven, to shield him from this wretched gem, to go home to where Ruby and Sapphire’s wedding flowers still lie on the beachfront-

But she cannot stop her lips reciprocating White Diamond’s incessant cackling.

  


_“Guys, I'm here! Huh? Pearl?”_

 

* * *

  


** Pearl: **

 

Pearl immediately, almost reflexively, drew her spear and countered Connie’s sword, yet she knew she had no input in the action at all. And, even if only for a flicker, Pearl could see the fear in her young protégé’s eyes. She slashed at her, twirling like a ballerina, and for a short moment, Pearl felt immensely proud of this human girl - who’s better at sword-fighting than an elite, refined gem, the apparent ‘symbol of perfection’.

Pearl falls over, for once happy to be knocked to the ground, but while Connie’s distracted, White forces Pearl’s skinny arms to grab the new, shiny sword and wrench it from Connie’s grasp.

 

Under the layers of greyscale, Pearl yells apologies and pleas to her friends. Unluckily, everyone’s the same amount of helpless. Pearl joins the hivemind of White’s control, and although the phrases are not hers, she mentally slaps herself for every word berating Steven that comes out of her mouth.

  


_“Don't listen to her, Steven! She's just trying to mess with you!”_

 

* * *

 

**Connie:**

 

Connie yells his name as her best friend, her jam bud, is lifted - like a snack at a dinner party - between this gem’s fingers. He’s speechless, Connie’s speechless, and all she can think to do as her fingernails latch onto the sharp edges of his gemstone and pull, hard, is scream: “No!”

 

White Diamond drops him, and Connie expects his powers to kick in, but he’s a dead weight. He’s unconscious before he hits the floor. Connie scrambles, rushing, tripping over her own feet, towards him. He’s so, so deathly pale, and Connie realises how unprepared she is for this moment. Before she knows it, she’s sobbing, shaking him as lightly as she can, and begging for him to wake up.

  


_“No. Where? Where -- Where's my...?_

 

* * *

 

** Steven: **

 

He aches, and his breaths are short, coming in quick gasps that hardly get any oxygen into his lungs. Steven’s shaking almost violently, grounded only by Connie’s hand on his side. Ears ringing, unable to focus on anything, he wills himself, no matter how much he wants to, not to fall asleep.

But what else can he do?

 

And, as if in answer to his question, a pink light fills the room, and he watches as the forms cycle through Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz, until it settles on him, a perfect replicate in shades of pink. A strong need fills his bones, and he pushes himself away from Connie, only to fall, gabbling something incoherent. He reaches out to it - himself - and White Diamond’s talking with it. Him? Steven’s unsure, but all he cares about right now is getting to his gem.

  


_“Where’s Pink?”_

 

* * *

 

** Pink: **

 

Pink Steven expects to feel empty, hollow. They’re gone. They’ve been gone for so long, but Human Steven filled that hole. But now, he’s on his own, and he expects her memories to echo and bounce off the walls of his hollow form but-

He feels so full.

 

With every contraction and expansion of his chest as he speaks, Pink Steven feels filled to burst. It’s an emotion - one he’s not quite familiar with - and he feels like a roll cake, whipped cream filling his insides. Pink Steven is filled to burst, so when he yells the truth, it feels triumphant and freeing, letting go that emotion while so much of it still resides within him, filling a hole that never really existed. A placebo.

 

But he’d hurt him. He’d hurt his other half.

And in Pink Steven’s moment of vulnerability, the hivemind attacks.

Only for him to retaliate, successful and unharmed.

  


_“No, stop! You’re hurting them!”_

 

* * *

 

** White: **

 

This… entity is pure, arcane power. White slumps over in absolute defeat, her minions, those off-colours, the diamonds and…. the pearl, flying to the floor with her. And she watches, part in horror and part in unadulterated fascination, as the pet carries that lump of flesh to it’s other half.

 

As the two things lock eyes, something swells and deepens and twinkles in the eye of the fleshbag, and the pet deposits it in the entity’s arms, backing away slowly. Why is it laughing? Why is it crying? Sobbing, the human wraps its arms around his other half and White understands what fills the Pink One and what swelled in the eyes of the boy seconds before.

 

The two slip into a sort of teary-eyed yet joyful dance, and they fuse, becoming whole.

  


_“Are you back together? Are you you?”_

_“Yeah! Yeah, I'm me! I've always been me…”_

**Author's Note:**

> i've been putting off posting this for ages oH MY G O D


End file.
